disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1990
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] Events * August 3 - Walt Disney Pictures introduced a variation of the original logo in front with a long version debuted in October, in front of the re-release of ''Fantasia (1940). Theatrical releases Feature films *April 28 - Pete's Dragon (re-release) *June 15 - Dick Tracy *July 13 - The Jungle Book (final re-release) *August 3 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *October 5 - Fantasia (final re-release, restored and remastered release) *October 12 - Mr. Destiny *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under *December 23 - Green Card premieres in Los Angeles Shorts and featurettes *June 15 - Roller Coaster Rabbit *November 16 - The Prince and the Pauper Television Specials *April 21 - Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue airs on various television stations across the United States, including ABC, NBC, CBS, and FOX. *May 6 - The Muppets at Walt Disney World airs. Shows *May 5 - TaleSpin premieres as a "preview" on the Disney Channel; it would begin airing in syndication on September 7th. *September 10 ** The Disney Afternoon programming block airs its first broadcast. Darkwing and Gosalyn are also seen in the intro. ** DuckTales begins airing its third and final season. *November 19 - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers airs its final episode. *November 28 - DuckTales airs its final episode. Theme park happenings *January 11 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland begins. *April 29 - The One Man's Dream show at Disneyland gives its last performance. *May 26 - Mickey's Birthdayland is renamed Mickey's Starland. *June 15 -The Dick Tracy Live! at Diamond Double Cross show at Disneyland begins. *November 18 - The Party Gras Parade at Disneyland gives its last run. *December 7 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: Movie Set Adventure opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. *December 31 - The Dick Tracy Live! at Diamond Double Cross show at Disneyland gives its last performance. Comics *April - Disney Comics (the company) is founded and publishes their first issues of Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Donald Duck Adventures, DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, Goofy Adventures, and Roger Rabbit, alongside continuing Walt Disney's Comics and Stories and Uncle Scrooge. *November - Disney Comics begins a four-issue TaleSpin mini-series. Magazines *October - The first issue of Disney Adventures is published Books * Cowboy Mickey * Scrooge McDuck and the Big Surprise * February - Masters of the Genie and Send in the Clones * March 9 - Armstrong the Robot and Earthquack * April - Sphinx for the Memories and Sir Gyro Gearloose * August - Minnie 'n Me: When We Grow Up, Winnie the Pooh and the Very Big Bear * September ** Mickey's Young Readers Library series ** The Musical World of Walt Disney ** Walt Disney's Bambi: The Story and the Film * October 1 - Disney's World: A Biography * December - The Prince and the Pauper (Little Golden Book) Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Master System *''DuckTales: The Quest for Gold'' for Amiga and Commodore 64 *June - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and Adventures in the Magic Kingdom for NES Albums *''The Disney Afternoon'' *''Minnie 'n Me: Songs Just for Girls'' *November 16 - The Rescuers Down Under: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack VHS releases *March 16 - Honey, I Shrunk the Kids *May 3 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Volume 4: There's No Camp Like Home and Volume 5: Wind Some, Lose Some *May 18 - The Little Mermaid *July 25 - Cheetah *August 14 ** Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities (re-issue), Under the Sea, and Disneyland Fun ** DuckTales: Raiders of the Lost Harp and Space Invaders * Chip N Dale: Rescue Rangers: Danger Rangers and Super Sleuths *September 21 - Peter Pan *October 19 ** Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Legend of Sleepy Hollow ** Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Donald's Scary Tales and Halloween Haunts *December 9 ** Disney Sing Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs (re-issue) ** Walt Disney Mini Classics: The Small One, and Mickey's Christmas Carol *December 28 ** Disney Sing Along Songs: Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah, Heigh-Ho, You Can Fly!, and Fun with Music (re-issues) ** Walt Disney Mini Classics: Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore People Births *January 15 - Chris Warren, Jr. (actor) *March 4 - Andrea Bowen (actress) *March 30 - Cassie Scerbo (actress, singer, and dancer) *April 12 - Mike Manning (reality television personality, actor and activist) *April 16 - Lorraine Nicholson (actress) *April 18 - Britt Robertson (actress) *May 2 - Kay Panabaker (voice actress) *May 16 - Thomas Sangster (voice actor) *June 5 - Sophie Lowe (actress) *June 13 - Aaron Taylor-Johnson (actor) *June 19 - Crawford Wilson (actor) *June 28 - Jasmine Richards (actress) *July 6 - Jeremy Suarez (voice actor) *July 13 - Matt Weinberg (voice actor) *July 21 - Ben Tibber (voice actor) *July 24 - Daveigh Chase (voice actress) *July 29 - Anthony Ghannam (actor); Matt Prokop (actor) *August 23 - Wesley Singerman (voice actor) *August 29 - Nicole Anderson (actress) *September 15 - Matt Shively (actor) *September 29 - Doug Brochu (actor, comedian and voice actor) *November 11 - Ashley Rose Orr (actress) *November 24 - Sarah Hyland (actress) *December 17 - Ashley Edner (actress) *December 20 - Andrea Guasch (actress and singer) *December 20 - Joanna Levesque (singer and actress) *December 23 - Anna Maria Perez de Taglé (actress and singer) Deaths *January 8 - Terry-Thomas (comic actor) *February 1 - Hal Ambro (animator) *April 7 - Dick Lundy (animator and film director) *April 15 - Greta Garbo (film actress) *May 16 - Jim Henson (creator of the Muppets) *June 21 - Margaret J. Winkler (key figure in silent animation history) *August 17 - Pearl Bailey (actress and singer) *September 13 - Joaquin Garay (voice actor) *November 23 - Roald Dahl (novelist) *November 24 - Dodie Smith (novelist and playwright) *December 27 - Helene Stanley (performance model) Character debuts *May 5 - Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Don Karnage *May 6 - Wildcat *May 19 - Molly Cunningham *June 16 - Colonel Spigot *September 10 - Darkwing Duck and Gosalyn Mallard 1990